sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Spyken's Unfinished Business
Under Construction , by Spyken, is currently under construction. As such, some sections may be incomplete. Hello to you and thanks for stopping by, ! This page will like the title says, store the various things in my head that need some work before having a proper page. (Press expand to read!) Lore? Huge WIP Characters This will list characters whose story isn't complete yet or who are too minor to get a proper page. Past Generations Various time periods before the current story 'Sosigenes the Hedgehog' See my page about the Chaos Emeralds. Current Generation This are characters living in the time when Spikes is the protagonist of the story. This is a time set in the future, where Sonic the Hedgehog is regarded as a legendary hero. 'Martha the Hedgehog' Solomon the Hedgehog's twin sister. Their mother Emily died shortly after their birth. She and her brother were born in an era of relative peace and despite their widowed father's position as a major Freedom Fighter, still had a relative normal childhood. From a young age the twins shared a mental bond, being able to communicate with eachother over short and long distances without needing to speak, but Solomon discovered that he possesed other psychic powers that his sister lacked...but so did she. Martha was a pretty strong empath and just like her brother, could not properly control her powers when she was younger. This caused her to unconsciously feel the emotions of all people around her, getting easily overwhelmed and causing her to seclude herself from others. Only when the twins were together could they keep their powers stable. Because of this and their father's occupation they were homeschooled. When Solomon joined the Freedom Fighters she didn't, having grown accustomed to not be in a large group of people. She occupied herself with the housework (which she had been doing since she was little) and taking care (with the usual scolding) of the two men living with her. As such, much of the her father's friends who came to visit often found her there and enjoyed talking to her, as she could always feel if something was troubling them and always was willing to talk. One of these was persons was Shadow the Hedgehog. After Solomon presented Jane at home, she too became one of her chatting partners, bonding especially gossiping about Solomon. She also became her best friend. ... After the fall of the Freedom Fighters, she was put into hiding by Shadow and lived with him. After he and Solomon overthrew the corrupt commander, he proposed to her. After joking a bit about needing to date before doing such a thing, she smilingly agreed. She would later give birth to their son Silver, named after the hedgehog that had saved her before. 'Shadow the Hedgehog' Mostly like this Shadow the Hedgehog. Current changes include him also working for GUN and not dying. 'Silver the Hedgehog' Shadow and Martha's son. Is a baby, can't do much. His latent psychic powers were boosted due to his father's unique physiology. He would later be trained by his uncle to, as he says it, take his place as the strongest psychic alive. 'Emily the Hedgehog' Sullivan the Hedgehog's wife and mother of Solomon and Martha. She comes from the same clan as him, but not by birth. She was adopted into the clan after being found as a baby. Growing up alongside them Oddly a younger version of her reappeared some years later, accompanying an older Silver the Hedgehog. 'Silver the Hedgehog (Future)' Sent to an apocalyptic future with his mother, they tried to return to the past. However the machine they used malfunctioned during the trip. Silver unconsciously used Chaos Control to escape, but his mother was lost in the timestream. His Chaos Control changed in Chrono Control due to this. 'Richard and Margaret Pirlingham' Thomas "Max" Pirlingham's parents. 'Jacob' The Pirlingham family's butler. 'Jake the Echidna' 'Jim the Hare' 'Dahlia the Rabbit' 'Kyxen & the triplets' parents' 'Angela Ricaster' 'Veruda City's Mayor' 'Dr. Element' 'Bolt's sister' Bolt the Cheetah's older sister, sticks with him no matter what, even if she by her own words "hates his guts". Bolt is the only family she has and as such they share a close bond. While by their attitudes one may perceive them as despising each other, they actually love each other very much and would do everything for each other. Her brother means the world to her and she would go any lengths to have him happy and safe. 'Raul the Bull' Bolt the Cheetah's best friend and former personal trainer. Nice to everyone and knows quite a lot about the workings of the body, but is lacking in some other daily aspects, which tends to make him look dumb. 'Flix the Cat' The newest addition to Lightning Bolt, no one really knows where this mysterious shadow-manipulating cat comes from. He is the one who gave Bolt his Shadow Claw ability. Originally just kept around for his powers, the emotionless cat has since grown on the rest of the group. 'Lyana Hyena' 'Emperor of the East' 'Abby the Fox' 'Dumar the Lynx' 'Knuckles the Echidna' 'Renée Prower' The current head of ProwerCorp, she is an eccentric woman constantly looking for new challenges to her intellect. An absolute fan of Miles Prower, she had her last name legally changed to express this. Joining the company after countless refusals, it was her dedication and hard work that got her to her current position. Extremely quirky, not many people are able to keep up with her train of thoughts, them sometime being extremely whimsical. (She has three tails because she experimented on herself when she was a teen to look more like her idol, but it didn't work as planned). She is Kyxen and the triplets' aunt, being their mother's cousin, and was the one sending them money each month. Next Generation Having become the current champion of the planet, Spikes the Hedgehog's story continues with his son Malik as the protagonist. 'Malik the Tiger' 'S the Hedgehog' 'Ayaka the Cat' 'Tetsuo the Frog' 'Ricky the Wolf' 'Soul the Dog' Groups Various groups of people 'Dwellers' The unofficial name of Carson Rose's unnamed travelling group. 'Lightning Bolt' Formerly the athletic entourage of the former Olympic star Bolt, they are now reduced to some kind of "mercenaries" after the former's fall. 'Unnamed Geokinetic Mole tribe' 'Unnamed Psychic Hedgehog clan' Hedgehogs who live separated from society and possess potent psychic powers. Possessing glowing marks on their bodies, these hedgehogs are thought to only exist in legends. A long time ago, they were the ones to put an end to the tyranny of the dragons, but disappeared some time after. Sullivan the Hedgehog was one of them but was born with no powers, possessing only very limited telekinesis. 'Dragons' Long ago the dragons were the strongest beings of the planet. Originally the protectors of all life, their power soon drove them to oppress those they were supposed to protect. Due to thier superior power, no one was able to oppose them and many generations lived under their rule. This was until a certain group of psychokinetic hedgehogs appeared to oppose them. Not oufitted for psychic warfare, the dragons quickly lost the upper hand. Seeing their imminent defeat, the leader of the dragons bargained for his people to not be killed but sealed away. All the surviving members were locked away in a pocket dimension, while the leader himself was sealed in the form of a sword (which would later be called the Flare Blade). Just like the ones that defeated them, they faded from history, being relegated to legends. 'Kingdom of Trialtar' 'Eastern Empire' 'Atomic Squadron' Basically an evil version of the Peace Enforcers. In this reality, Team Atom never got to the past but killed Eggman Nega as he accidendly revealed himself to the three. Believing that everythig he told them was a lie, Spikes never went to look for his family, believing them to be dead. Without the spark of hope to see his sister again, Spikes afterwards went to kill the leader he had spared, and just went downhill from there. They have completely taken over the planet and each member lords over one portion of it. All the commanders possess a Chaos Emerald, which is grafted in their body. The commanders are: *Spikes the Hedgehog, who now goes by Lord Atom. He possesses the grey Emerald; *Thomas Pirlingham, who lost most if not all of his innocence. He possesses the cyan Emerald; *Keith the Echidna, who tends to hit first, ask later. He possesses the red Emerald; *Lance the Rabbit, who joined as revenge against his family's treatment of him. He possesses the green Emerald; *Kojack the Gorilla, who lost himself in his rage. He possesses the orange Emerald; *Kyxen the Lynx, who is now fully transformed with a lack of emotions as a result. She possesses the purple Emerald; *Carson Rose, abandoned his family and followed his cousin. He possesses the blue Emerald. Liu the Rabbit leads a Resistance against them, but they are fighting a losing battle. Their last hope is releasing Shadow the Hedgehog. Locations Items 'The Flare Blade' The Flare Blade is a short sword which can produce flames. Originally thought to have been made by it's "first" user Sullivan the Hedgehog, it it actually the sealed form of a fire dragon, who is the ancient leader of the dragons. It was the pride of the psychokinetic clan Sullivan belonged to, until he claimed ownership of it and later quit the clan. Following it's name, the Flare Blade can produce and let his wielder manipulate fire. This was usually done by mentally forcing the sealed dragon to comply. However, Sullivan was able to do much greater feats with the Blade because the dragon felt his repressed rage against his clan and willingly allowed him control. After Sullivan's death it was confiscated by GUN. Failing to get it to work, it was put in a vault. After Solomon brought down GUN's corrupted commander, he reclaimed his father's sword. Recognizing him as Sullivan's kin and acknowledging his power, the dragon allowed Solomon to use him. The latter only used the Blade sparingly though. It was later given to Spikes' son Malik.